Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide the user with a communication service on the move. With the advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to be able provide high speed data communication service as well as basic voice communication service. As one of the mobile communication technology standardization organizations, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is working to improve its Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards. LTE is a high speed packet passed communication technology having higher data rate than that of current mobile communication systems.
In order to provide a data communication service, resource allocation is performed based on the data amount to be transmitted and channel condition.
Typically, the data communication service is provided with a resource management policy in which the resource is allocated on the basis of the data amount to be transmitted and channel condition unlike the voice communication server. In the mobile communication, a scheduler assigns resources to the user equipments in consideration of the available resource, channel condition, and data amount. The LTE system as one of the next generation mobile communication systems also operates with the scheduler which is located in the evolved Node B (eNB) and manages radio resources. Recently, there are many discussions to improve transmission bandwidth of the LTE system with the adoption of new technologies to meet the requirements of LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) standards. In the LTE-A system, multiple LTE/component carriers can be assigned to a single UE in order to increase transmission speed.